In the related art, it is known to transmit basic format image data and high-quality format image data, and to selectively use the basic format image data or the high-quality format image data on a receiving side. For example, Patent Document 1 describes that a stream of a base layer for a low-resolution video service and a stream of an extended layer for a high-resolution video service are generated by performing scalable media encoding and broadcast signals including these streams are transmitted. A high-quality format includes a high frame frequency, a high dynamic range, a wide color gamut, a high bit length, and the like in addition to a high resolution.